The Origin of Candy Land
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Ever wonder how all the characters got the way they are? Or why Lord Licorice has it out for King Kandy and wants Candy Land? OK, probably not since you were probably more focused on playing the game but WHATEVER! I had to think about what happened beforehand and this is my version of their back story. I hope you like it! :)8 I do not own Candy Land for the record...


**So, I needed to write a short story for my English class and I decided to write a prequel to Candy Land. Then, I noticed FanFiction had a place for stories for games and I thought "What the hey? I'll upload it!" If you _actually_ read the cardboard thingy inside the box that gives the story of the game, you can see where I got all the stuff. Hope you like it! Again, I wrote this for my English assignment so this isn't _nearly_ as funny and sarcastic as I usually am. ANYWAY...Enjoy!**

* * *

Close your eyes and I will take you away to a dream land. A land that little kids visit in their sleep. A place that knows no hate, only joy. Well, that was until a certain lonely kid vowed to change that.

The place I'm talking of goes by the name of Candy Land, a simple name for it is a land made of candy. They were not very creative.

There were the Gingerbread Plum Trees that grew the juiciest Gingerbread Plums. The Plumpa Trolls flourished about them. They ran about and played games in them but that was not all. They also worked inside. They tended to the trees and picked the ripe plums that fell from the trees' branches. They also sometimes feasted on the fruit, after all, they were their caretakers, it was only fair. Among The Plumpa Trolls, was the smallest and newest troll, Plumpy. He was new at the job, and frankly, he was scared. What if he messed up? What if the other trolls made fun of him when he got confused? What if picked the wrong plums? His family told him he had nothing to worry about, that he do a wonderful job, but he was still nervous.

Next to the Gingerbread Plum Trees, was the Royal Peppermint Forest. A small boy walked about them, singing and playing his piccolo. His family's the lumberjacks that chop down the trees and they say that he will be the best lumberjack that could ever be but he does not want to chop down trees for a living, his passion is music. Sure, the steady chopping does make a marvelous beat but it is still not where his heart is. The piccolo plays a sour note and he pulls away and looks at it. His old piccolo broke so he tried making a new one. Turns out, butterscotch is not a very good substitute. Suddenly he hears a beautiful whistle and looks around him. The musical sound is coming from the wind whipping through the trees. At the very moment, he has a brilliant idea.

There is also the Gumdrop Mountains. Inside them are mines of the gooiest, sweetest, most glistening gumdrops you could think of. It has recently opened for people to visit and take a tour. In walks a young customer, everyone calls him Jolly for the attitude he always carries with him. He notices the greeters do not seem very enthusiastic. Actually, they act like this is the blandest place that could ever exist despite the colorful glow that comes from wherever you look. Then and there, he vows to make this place happier

A little ways away is a house made entirely of peanut brittle. Out in the house's yard is a kind middle aged woman picking prize winning peanuts from the ground. The peanuts seem to like the soil since they thrive and cover the entire garden. She has been raising them big and crunchy and salty. Perfect for her famous peanut brittle that everyone cannot get enough of.

Down the path is the Ice Cream Sea run by Queen Frostine. The sea was every kind of ice cream you can imagine and none of it is melted. Well, except for the body of multicolored water that surrounds the ice cream mound islands. That is made primarily of liquid ice cream but it is still cold and creamy and delicious.

In between the Ice Cream Sea and the Gingerbread Plum Trees is the Lollipop Woods. It's full of giant lollipops the sizes of a tree, some even bigger. The lollipops sparkle and brighten as the sunlight hits them. The woods currently do not have a keeper because it is destined for the king's daughter, Princess Lolly. She's too young to care for it right now.

And smack dab in the middle is the humongous Candy Castle owned by the land's ruler, King Kandy. He cares for all the creatures inside his kingdom and looks after them as much as he can. The castle is made of every candy in the kingdom with the Molasses Swamp surrounding it where our trusty Gloppy lives and he could not be happier.

What's one thing every town and every land has? An outskirt. No one pays much attention to what's outside the kingdom because all their attention gets pulled to the inside, and there _is_ nothing wrong with that. But everyone fails to notice the small boy hidden in the bare land. He has been discarded. No one knows it or even wanted it to happen, but it did. I mean, when you have lollipops, and gingerbread, and peppermint, and gumdrops, and peanut brittle, and ice cream, who wants some lousy licorice? Compared to everything else, it feels so undistinguished, so unloved. Even more, there is no place for licorice in Candy Land. The kingdom is full. The thing is, he can't just decide to work in the Gumdrop mines or in the Gingerbread Plum Trees or in the Royal Peppermint Forest. He wouldn't fit. It would never work. He would be turned away and be in the outskirts again. Alone. The only creatures out here to keep him company are the Bitter Chocolate Bats but there is very few who will come out of hiding to say hi. But, no, he is not going to change. The kingdom is. Whether it wants to or not.


End file.
